zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Lollipop Chainsaw
'Lollipop Chainsaw '''is an action hack and slash video game developed by Grasshopper Manufacture for the PS3 and Xbox 360 consoles, released June 12, 2012. The game features Juliet Starling, a teenage cheerleader zombie hunter fighting zombies in the fictional San Romero High School. Plot On Juliet Starling's (voiced by Tara Strong in the English versions, and by Yoko Hinasa/ Eri Kitamura in the Japanese versions) eighteenth birthday, she goes to San Romero High School park to meet her boyfriend Nick Carlyle (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum in the English versions, an by Kenichi Suzumura in the Japanese versions) who is gonna meet Juliet's family for the first time. Unfortunately, a zombie outbreak has occured, which leads to Juliet being forced to fight the hordes of the Undead while on her way to meet Nick. When she arrives however, she discovers that Nick is fighting a zombie that was trying to eat her, and so Nick is the one bitten in Juliet's place. Juliet realizes that Nick will reanimate as a zombie, Juliet decides to decapitate Nick to save him in order to keep the venom away from his brain and fully controls him. When he comes to, Nick discovers he is somehow still alive, despite being a severed head, and so Juliet reveals to him that she is a zombie hunter, and that she performed a magical ritual on him which keeps his soul from being turned into a zombie and retaining his humanity, thus explaining his continued existence as a severed head. Juliet attaches Nick's head to her belt, and she fights hordes of zombies on her way to meet her tutor, Morikawa (voiced by Keone Young). Once they are united, Morikawa explains the situation, and explains that the Universe is divided into three realms: Earth, the Land Beyond Words, and the Rotten World, an infernal realm where demons and zombies reside. Morikawa tells Juliet and Nick that somebody has cracked open a portal between Earth and the Rotten World by a combination of black magic and explosives, and Morikawa sets out to find the culprit. Juliet reunites again with Morikawa after fighting zombies intent on blowing her to oblivion, and finds the person responsible for the outbreak, an evil goth named Swan (voiced by Sean Gunn in English and Nobuhiko Okamoto in Japanese) but she cannot prevent him from summoning five demons to the world, which take the form of zombies centered around themes of rock and roll. Morikawa attempts to stop Swan from unleashing the demons, but he is mortally wounded. Swan sends the first zombie overlord, Zed, after her, but she kills him in a fight and sends him back to the Rotten World. Morikawa tells her to purify the school and kill the four remaining zombie overlords before dying. Juliet hunts down the overlords, while receiving advice from her sisters Cordelia Starling (voiced by Linda Cardellini in English and Mayumi Asano in Japanese), the elder one, and Rosalind Starling (voiced by Kimberly Brooks in English and Mariya Ise in Japanese), the younger sister. Juliet continues exploring the school and fighting zombies, and encounters Vikke, the second zombie overlord summoned by Swan, whom she duels onboard his airborne longship and sends him back to Rotten World. The longship crashes into the O'Bannon Farm. Juliet is attacked mentally by nightmares projected from Mariska, the zombie Queen of Psychedelia, but Juliet eventually shakes off the nightmares and faces Mariska herself, defeating her and sending her back to Rotten World. Juliet's father, Gideon, arrives and takes her back to the city, where Juliet, Nick and Gideon infiltrate the Fulci Fun Center upon realizing it is full of gamer zombies. Josey, the zombie overlord in charge of the center, summons Juliet to his lair atop the building, and in a duel, Juliet also defeats him. Finally with one zombie overlord left, Juliet's family all team up to infiltrate an unfinished Cathedral in the heart of the city, where the final overlord, Lewis Legend, lurks. Upon accessing his lair, Swan taunts Juliet about Lewis being more than a match for her; ultimately, though, the situation is reversed. Just like all the other overlords upon their deaths, Lewis utters a Latin chant. Swan appears and applauds Juliet for her work and reveals the cruel fact that she was a pawn in his game, and he allowed all the zombie overlords to die so the true zombie lord could be returned to this world. Swan also tells Juliet that it was she, and all the other students at the school, that made him into a monster through torture and bullying. (However, the flashbacks shown imply that Swan might have had feelings for Juliet and that her relationship with Nick pushed him further over the edge.) Essentially, the zombie outbreak was his act of vengeance against the school's students, and society in general for making him an outcast. Juliet tries to reason with him, but Swan, indifferent towards any attempt to get him to see the error of his ways, shoots his head off to finish the ritual and is absorbed along with the rest of the Undead into a black vortex, which solidifies into the zombie of all zombies: Killabilly, whom Juliet is forced to fight. Juliet battles Killabilly and is contacted by the ghost of Morikawa, who gives her advice along with Nick. Halfway through the fight, Juliet's father, Gideon, drives his motorcycle packed with explosives into the maw of Killabilly, and is seemingly destroyed. Juliet mourns her father, but Nick and Morikawa encourage her to enter the mouth of Killabilly before he regenerates. Juliet complies and lands in the demon's stomach, where, in his heart, she encounters Swan's headless corpse. She learns she must put Nick's head on top of Swan's body to make Killabilly explode into nothing, and tearfully does so after expressing her love for Nick. Nick tells her he loves her, and sacrifices himself for humanity. Killabilly explodes, and in a near-death experience Nick learns from Morikawa's ghost that it has been decided Nick's honour grants him new life, with a new body, but there will be a "mix-up" on the resurrection. Nick learns this means he gets Morikawa's body, which is far shorter than his previous one, but neither he nor Juliet really care. Eventually, it is revealed Gideon, Juliet's father, did survive the explosion, and together the Starling family make their way home in return for Juliet's birthday, which can be a positive or negative experience depending on how the game has been played. Characters ' Juliet Starling- 'The main protagonist of the game. Juliet is the head cheerleader at San Romero High, in the front, she looks like a normal Californian girl, but deep inside she has a dark secret: she is a descendant of a long family line of Zombie Hunters which is sworn to conquer the Undead. Her weapon of choice is a chainsaw, along with her unarmed combat based on her cheerleading moves. '''Nick Carlyle- '''Juliet's boyfriend. After being bitten by a zombie in an attempt to protect her, she is then forced to decapitate him in order to prevent the zombie venom from reaching his brain. His head is always hooked to Juliet's belt and remains alive and capable of speech due to a ritual Juliet performed on him. '''Morikawa- '''A second generation zombie hunter who looks after his apprentice, Juliet Starling. Despite looking some slovenly, vulgar bum, he is a master of his craft. '''Swan-' The main antagonist of Lollipop Chainsaw, and is the one responsible for the outbreak. Prior to the events of the game, he was an outcast student at San Romero High, but he is revealed to be very intelligent, egotistical necromancer with a very big knowledge of Latin. He was regarded by Juliet as to being "quiet", but she becomes shocked when she discovered his summoning of the undead. The Starlings Juliet will be accompanied by her family members between certain points in the game (except for her Mom who isn't shown in game). 'Rosalind Starling-' Rosalind is the younger sister of Cordelia and Juliet Starling. She is also very infamous amongst her sisters because of her ditzy personality, her habit of unintentionally destroying things, as well as her terrible driving. But unlike her sisters as well as her father, Rosalind lacks a specific weapon, although she chooses a weapon that is very devastating. 'Cordelia Starling- '''Juliet and Rosalind's older sister. Cordelia acts as a rather blunt mentor to Juliet, directing her on how to better her profficiency as a zombie hunter. Cordelia's weapon of choice is her Sniper Rifle, which she uses at one level to cover Juliet. '''Gideon Starling AKA Dad- '''He is the father of Cordelia, Juliet, and Rosalind Starling. He is an Ace zombie hunter and is more experienced than his daughters, he is strong enough to shake a building with a single punch. As noted in the game, aside from being a professional zombie hunter, he is also a pure rock and roller. His weapon of choice is his bare hands. The Dark Purveyors Juliet's main enemies are the Dark Purveyors. They are summoned from the Rotten world, a world full of zombies. Juliet has to defeat them in order to make progress. They are used as a sacrifice in order to summon a final zombie of the name "Killabilly" which is to reach Swan's goal into annihilating the human race. Although they are summoned by Swan, it is unkown if Swan has control over them. '''Zed AKA "THE PUNK ROCKIN' MISFIT" '- The first Dark Purveyor Juliet encounters in the game,and acts as an initiation for her into Swan's ritual. Zed is the weakest out of the five Dark Purveyors. Despite this, Zed does not lack confidence or personality. 'Vikke AKA "THE KING OF VIKING METAL" '- He is the second of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet Starling as part of a ritual enacted by Swan. Much of Vikke's time on Earth is spent causing a large storm over San Romero High School via his flying longship. 'Mariska AKA "THE QUEEN OF PSYCHADELIA" - '''Is the third and only female member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet will face. Mariska is unique in that she does not directly challenge Juliet, instead leading her through a maze of psychadelic trips. '''Josey AKA "THE MASTER OF FUNK" '- Is the fourth member of the Dark Purveyors encountered by Juliet. After Juliet successfully defeats Mariska, she is contacted by Josey. He has kidnapped Rosalind with the intentions of luring Juliet to him. 'Lewis Legend AKA "THE ROCK N' ROLLER ZOMBIE" '- He is the fifth and final member of the Dark Purveyors that Juliet faces. He is the strongest of the Dark Purveyors, and the final sacrifice in order to summon Killabilly. 'Killabilly AKA "THE ZOMBIE OF ZOMBIES" '- is the final antagonist of Lollipop Chainsaw and presumably the god of Rotten World. Little is known about Killabilly's past life or his origins prior to the game. At some point, however, Swan, desperate for revenge against the bullies at San Romero High, learned about Killabilly along with the ritual required to summon him. Gallery LC1.jpg LC2.jpg LC3.jpg LC4.jpg LC5.jpg LC6.jpg LC7.jpg LC8.jpg LC9.jpg LC10.jpg LC11.jpg LC12.jpg LC13.jpg LC14.jpg LC15.png Morikawa.jpg Nick.jpg rosalind.jpg|Rosalind Starling cordeliaLC.jpg|Cordelia Starling Gideon.jpg|Gideon Starling Lollipop-Chainsaw-Cordelia-Juliet-and-Rosalind-2.jpg|The Starling Sisters lollipopchainsawwall.jpg|Lollipop Chainsaw promotional image Zedpunk.jpg|Zed The Punk Rock Misfit vikke.jpg|Vikke, The King Of Viking Metal mariska.jpg|Mariska, The Queen of Psychedelia josey.jpg|Josey, The Master of Funk Lewis_Legend_(Lollipop_Chainsaw).jpg|Lewis Legend, The Rock & Roller Zombie killabilly.JPG|Killabilly, The Zombie of All Zombies Trivia *Juliet Starling's (the protagonist) voice actress is Tara Strong, who is best known for voicing Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, and her boyfriend, Nick Carlyle's voice actor is Michael Rosenbaum, who voices The Flash from the Justice League ''series and stars as Lex Luthor in ''Smallville. Category:Zombie Games Category:Plot Category:Media Category:Tactics Category:Zombie Media